


Walk Off Limping

by Nevcolleil



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Lace Panties, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4669682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevcolleil/pseuds/Nevcolleil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or, Alternatively: Because Apparently You Don't Have To Trust Someone To Want To Have Hot, Kinky Sex With Him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It isn’t even the kinkiest thing they’ve done - not that they necessarily need kinks to make what they’re doing together feel dirty and forbidden.

Stiles is _still_ sure that Theo’s going to turn on them all eventually. But in the meantime, if he’s going to work this hard to turn Stiles on…

Well, Stiles isn’t above taking advantage of that. Even if most of the kinky shit they do makes him feel like he’s the one being taken advantage of.

Especially when the kinky shit they do involves crossdressing.

They started small, with just a single pair of red lace panties - so cliche - and Stiles mocked Theo for somehow guessing the exact size that Stiles needed. But he shut up pretty quick when Theo refused to so much as touch his dick, the whole time Stiles was in the panties - and threatened to stop touching him period if Stiles took the panties off.

Or… ‘shut up’ probably isn’t the right term. He stopped mocking, but he was anything but quiet as Theo proceeded to eat him out with a passion - knelt on the floor in front of Stiles’s floor-length mirror. Theo made Stiles hold onto the panties, tugged down just enough so that he could get to Stiles’s hole, the whole time, and Stiles came just jerking inside the rough clench of the tight, cheap lace.

He ended up with fucking _lace burn_ on the side of his dick, but the orgasm was so intense, it was worth it.

Hence their little shopping excursion today. They’re two towns over, far from anyone who might possibly know or even know of Stiles, and still Stiles’s face burns as Theo leads him with a gentle hand at the small of his back from clothes rack to clothes rack in the fancy department store. The _ladies_ ’ section of the fanciest department store Stiles has ever been in.

Meanwhile, Theo looks like it’s every day that two guys shop here for something “pretty and feminine but not too restrictive” (as he’d told the sales lady) while one of them smiles adoringly at the other, calling him “sweetheart” and “baby” and “how about this, babe? You look so pretty in blue.”

The sales ladies’ stares say this is _not_ something they see every day. Or ever.

“Oh my god, _enough_!” Stiles finally breaks when Theo has a stack of soft, powder blue, pleated skirts folded over his arm, and when Stiles asks why so many, Theo says they’re for Stiles to try on so they can find the right size.

Just the thought of _modeling_ for Theo, in the sitting area for the no doubt luxurious dressing rooms at the back of the store, while a disapproving sales lady hovers nearby, judging…

“Dude, I’m not going to try these on _here_ ,” Stiles hisses when Theo only gives him an innocent look, like, whatever could Stiles possibly be talking about? “Those ladies think we’re fucking perverts, or something,” Stiles argues, trying very hard not to think about how they’re probably right.

He refuses to budge when Theo takes his wrist in hand - as if he’s ready to drag Stiles to the dressing rooms if he has to. Or guide him there gently… The thought of which somehow makes Stiles’s face burn even worse.

“So?” Theo shrugs, still looking entirely too calm about the whole thing, in Stiles’s opinion. “You like it.” And that -That right there is exactly what pisses Stiles off about the sneaky werewolf he’s been sneaking around with for the past three weeks.

Stiles _does_ like it. Fuck if he knows _why_ … But the fact remains: Stiles is so hard in his jeans, from _shopping_ , he feels like he’s going to come out of his skin if he doesn’t get somewhere where Theo can make him come. And soon.

Then Theo gets that look in his eyes… The one he gets from time to time, like he’s forgotten for just a second that he’s a cryptic, facetious asshole (Stiles blames all of his worst life choices on that look.) The Look comes with a curve of pretty lips that actually looks sincere.

“Besides,” Theo says, “if you try on the skirts for me like a good girl…” (His voice is so low and hot, sounding somehow too loud in the open store and whisper-soft next to Stiles’s beating heart, Stiles can’t even bring himself to care that Theo’s talking to him like _that_ in public.) “After this, I’ll take you to the car and suck your swollen clit til you scream. So loud? Those judgemental bitches will hear you all the way across the parking lot.”

Forty-five minutes later they leave the store with the skirt and a matching top. Both in exactly Stiles’s size.


	2. Chapter 2

Wearing women’s clothing isn’t the kinkiest thing Stiles has ever done. Or even the kinkiest thing he’s done with Theo...

But it’s the one thing that Stiles had always quietly wanted, but had never let himself actually consider before Theo. 

Maybe that’s why it feels like the most dangerous secret Stiles has shared with the ‘wolf so far. Maybe that’s why a little thing like letting Theo put him in a pair of panties one night has led to this so fast - to trips out of town to flaunt their little games in public; to spending way more time in Theo’s presence, alone, on _purpose _, than any fuckbuddy... or reluctant-ally-with-benefits, or whatever the hell Stiles might have thought this was in the beginning... ever would.__

__Maybe that’s how Stiles finds himself _cuddling_ with Theo, on Theo’s couch, in Theo’s house, watching a movie wearing his new, powder blue skirt and soft, low-cut top. _ _

__Not halfway through the movie, Stiles is bent over Theo’s lap, blowing the werewolf with all he’s got. His legs are folded up beneath him but spread, to accommodate the hand Theo’s worked underneath Stiles’s skirt and his new panties (white silk this time)._ _

__With his other hand, Theo runs his fingers through Stiles’s hair while he fingers him open._ _

__‘ _It’s okay to pretend, Stiles_ ,’ Theo had said the first time he’d brushed a thumb over Stiles’s lube-slick entrance and teased Stiles about his “pussy” being so wet for him. Even though the words had sent a white-hot thrill through Stiles, he hadn’t responded well to the dirty talk. ‘ _Lots of people like to roleplay._ ’_ _

__‘Do ‘lots of people’ have dicks they are perfectly happy having and like to roleplay like they don’t?’ Stiles had wondered. It’s the question that had held him back from seriously considering exploring that side of himself before. Stiles was confused enough about being bisexual - which a lot of people he’s read online seem to think doesn’t really exist. And he’d heard about boys who’d been born looking like girls, and girls who were born looking like boys, but that wasn’t him._ _

__It strikes him as a little ridiculous that _Theo Raeken_ of all people - the little kid who used to play mean pranks on Stiles back in the fourth grade, when they were both jealous of Scott’s attention, who came back to high school hot and determined to get into Stiles’s pants - is the one who makes Stiles feel like he can want what he wants and still be himself._ _

__But there’s no denying that Theo is. “God, your pussy’s so ready for me,” Theo groans now as Stiles sucks him down to the base. He scissors his fingers open in Stiles’s hole, and Stiles just moans around his dick. “Want me to fuck it, baby? Huh? Like I’ve been fucking your pretty mouth?”_ _

__Stiles pulls off with a pop. “Harder,” he says, kissing the insides of Theo’s spread thighs as he starts to move up and off of him._ _

__Theo stops him with a firm hand on the back of his neck._ _

__“Say it, Stiles,” he commands, with a voice gone breathy with want but still hard as he orders Stiles to do something. “Tell me what you want.”_ _

__If Stiles hadn’t been hard for what feels like _ages_ now (he’d stupidly forgone the blowjob Theo had promised in the parking lot) he might have made Theo work for his answer. Or popped off instead of giving one - deflection via sarcasm, his old friend._ _

__But it’s much too late in the game for that, and Theo knows it. Stiles can hear the ‘wolf’s breathing quicken even before he says, “I want you to fuck my pussy, Theo. Hard. Come on, man. Let me up.”_ _

__He does and they both practically scramble off the couch. (Theo won’t fuck Stiles while he’s dressed up except in front of a mirror.)_ _

__They head for Theo’s bedroom, where Theo has a tall, free-standing oval mirror like the kind you’d see in someone’s attic or an old lady’s house. Theo has it angled so that they can see their reflections in it whether he pushes Stiles down on the bed or bends him over the nearby desk, but he ends up taking Stiles on his hands and knees on the carpet anyways._ _

__“Talk to me, sweetheart,” Theo says once he’s got Stiles how he likes him - skirt pushed up over his hips, panties pushed down mid-thigh, one hand fisted in Stiles’s hair, keeping Stiles’s head up so he can fix his open eyes on their reflections. Theo loves using cheesy pet names when they play like this - mostly because he thinks Stiles would never tolerate them otherwise. And he’s right - Stiles would totally object, if he could look away from the tiny strip of white silk catching on the dark hairs of his thighs as Theo drives into him, rocking Stiles forward on his knees._ _

__Theo’s other hand is up under Stiles’s top, which he’s tugged downwards so that Stiles can see Theo’s fingers pinching at his nipples through the skewed neckline._ _

__“Tell me what you see,” Theo demands._ _

__They actually did an honest-to-god couple-like thing and talked about this before they went shopping, so Stiles knows what Theo wants to hear. He knows what _he_ wants to tell him. But the words stick in his mouth even as he feels his dick jerk and leak, hidden from him and the mirror by the drape of his girlish clothing._ _

__“You’re- You’re playing with my ni-”_ _

__“With your _what_?” Theo asks quietly, but his fingers pinch harder and Stiles gasps loudly. Theo’s already moving in and out of him in strong, steady thrusts, and he thrusts back into Stiles now with particular force._ _

__“My titties,” Stiles forces past his lips. Then a quiet growl reminds him of the _exact_ words they’d agreed upon. “You’re playing with my pretty little titties,” Stiles pants, as Theo shoves into him hard enough to have smacked him face-first into the floor if Theo hadn’t been holding onto him._ _

__“That’s right... _fuck_ , that’s good,” Theo babbles immediately. And Stiles’s face is burning, but hearing _that_ \- hearing how Stiles can make Theo’s voice waver, his hands shake, with just the right combination of his ass and a few words..._ _

__“I see a- a pretty girl,” Stiles continues without prompting. He meets Theo’s eyes in the mirror like Theo wanted and says, “I see you fucking a pretty girl.”_ _

__“ _MY_ pretty girl...” Theo pants, somehow keeping his steady pace. His hands tighten though, one making Stiles’s scalp sting, the other causing Stiles to shout, bruising on Stiles’s already puffy and sore left nipple before Theo strokes it apologetically and moves his fingers back to Stiles’s right._ _

__That little shot of pain amidst all the pleasure (Theo keeps shifting his hips as he thrusts, and now he’s brushing against Stiles’s prostate with practically every thrust) drives Stiles almost crazy._ _

__“ _Your_ pretty girl...,” Stiles moans, not caring what he says, only that he knows it’ll get them both even hotter if he says it. “I’m your pretty girl. Fuck your pretty girl...”_ _

__“Fuck, yes!” Theo growls, eyes glowing for the blink of an eye as he starts slapping his hips against Stiles’s ass, fucking him faster and harder finally._ _

__The increased pressure on Stiles’s prostate makes him go weak. He drops from his hands onto his elbows, arching his back in a way that changes the angle Theo’s fucking him from. They both moan. Then Theo gets chatty._ _

__“What’s wrong, Stiles? Does my pretty girl wanna come? You wanna come on my cock, baby?” Theo’s still got one hand fisted in Stiles’s hair, and he uses it to turn Stiles’s face up from the floor as much as he can in this position. So that Stiles can still see himself, looking every bit like he’s in the middle of getting roughly fucked unconscious, in the mirror._ _

__“Th- Theo...”_ _

__“You’ve been such a good girl. Even if you wouldn’t let me suck on your clit in the parking lot like a really good girl would have,” Theo says, every other word starting to slur. In the mirror, Stiles can see Theo fighting the change, the tips of his fangs sliding in and out of his gums as he moans with his mouth partly open._ _

__“Good- good girls let their boyfriends fuck them however they’d like, wherever they’d like... Don’t you know that?”_ _

__It’s nonsense. But as close to coming as Stiles is, it’s _hot_ nonsense, and the slightest tinge of censure in Theo’s voice is another one of those kinks he and Theo have already explored. Enthusiastically._ _

__“S-sorry... Next time. N-next time, you can... fuck me... any way you want...”_ _

__Stiles can’t even say for sure that the promise isn’t real._ _

__“Then I guess you deserve to come, huh?” Theo breathes. He lets Stiles’s hair and his pinched-red nipples go to grab onto both of Stiles’s hips and Stiles cheers in anticipation._ _

__(If a ‘cheer’ sounds very much like a moaning sob... It’s the only sound Stiles can manage for a full moment.)_ _

__“Reach down and help me get you off, Stiles,” Theo tells him. “Rub yourself like a girl who needs to come so bad, she doesn’t care if her boyfriend sees her playing with her own pussy like a little slut.”_ _

__For this one time (and this one time only, Stiles promises himself) he thinks that Theo might actually be a genius. His words lick at the nerves inside of Stiles not already singing for release because of Theo’s relentless thrusts. And Stiles can’t get a hand around himself fast enough._ _

__But that makes Theo stop. _Everything_. Everything just stops. Theo stops pounding into Stiles. Were-wolf fast, Theo grabs Stiles’s hand by the wrist and halts the stroke Stiles hadn’t even started. _ _

__Stiles nearly loses his mind again - but this time for a very different reason._ _

__“What the fu-” he starts to demand._ _

__“That’s not how a girl gets herself off,” Theo growls - yes, growls (the slur is back) - curling over Stiles’s back so he can speak directly against Stiles’s ear._ _

__Stiles shivers. “Theo, please...”_ _

__“Like this,” Theo commands, and he positions Stiles’s hand the way he wants it - flat-palmed over Stiles’s dick, so he can only rub it between his hand and his belly, rather than grip it tight like he’d rather._ _

__“That’s not-”_ _

__“It’s what I want, baby,” Theo breathes, punctuating his words with nipping kisses to Stiles’s ear, the curve of his neck. “I wanna see my good girl play with this sweet clit until she gushes like a slut.”_ _

__He brushes his fingertips along the shaft of Stiles’s painfully hard dick and starts to thrust into Stiles again, shallowly._ _

__Stiles keens._ _

__He does what Theo says. He does _exactly_ what Theo says. Rubs himself desperately, even though every pass of his hand over his leaking cock does nothing but make him ache for more, and he doesn’t think sluttier noises have ever before come pouring out of his mouth._ _

__What he’d give to be able to wrap his fist around his dick... just _once_. To reach down and to fondle his full balls just a little._ _

__What he gets is Theo tugging his hips until his knees are really only brushing the ground - his entire weight supported easily by the strength in the grip of Theo’s hands on him._ _

__Theo’s straightened up, and he’s taken Stiles with him, angling Stiles’s boy almost perpendicular to the floor._ _

__“Spread- Spread yourself for me,” Theo begs, and Stiles opens his legs further than he could have while holding himself up._ _

__Stiles’s skirt slips free of the bunch Theo had gathered it in over Stiles’s hips, and its folds fall down over Stiles’s torso. Stiles’s top falls as well, partially covering Stiles’s face. And Theo lets go._ _

__He fucks Stiles so hard and so fast and so _purposefully_ that Stiles feels like a ragdoll being shaken in his arms._ _

__Stiles can’t even feel himself pleading, but he hears the pathetic words coming out of his mouth._ _

__“ _Please _. Please, Theo... touch my clit, please. Please make me come. I need you to make me come. Please...”___ _

____Just as Stiles feels Theo’s thrusts become erratic, hears Theo’s harsh breathing devolve into hitching gasps, Theo says, “Okay, pretty. It’s okay. I’ll touch you. Put your hands down and I’ll take care of you.”_ _ _ _

____It takes every ounce of discipline Stiles has to draw his hand away from his dick, meager though the stimulation he’s been giving himself has been, but he does it. He waits patiently for what is probably just a handful of seconds, but what feels like hours, for Theo to “take care of” him._ _ _ _

____And then, Theo hunches forward and hitches one of Stiles’s legs over his arm. He wraps a slick, almost too-tight hand around Stiles’s dick. Stiles hadn’t even heard he click of the lube bottle opening._ _ _ _

____“What do you say, sweetheart? What do you want to say to me?”_ _ _ _

____Stiles would probably say anything to make Theo’s hand move. But in the moment, he actually _feels_ the words he’s saying as he sobs for Theo. “Thank you! Oh god... oh god, Theo, thank you. Make your girl feel good. You make me feel so good...”_ _ _ _

____Theo jacks him just as relentlessly as he fucks Stiles, and in seconds it’s over for both of them._ _ _ _

____They lay together afterward, Stiles clothing askew, his panties around his ankles and Theo’s jeans around his, and Theo wraps his arms around Stiles as they just rest there on the floor._ _ _ _

____If it means something that the silence settling in, after their breathing has again calmed, doesn’t become uncomfortable like it might once have - or that Stiles doesn’t feel the same urgency to move, to leave, as he had when he and Theo first started doing this... Stiles tries not to think about it._ _ _ _

____In fact, it’s Theo who breaks the quiet - voice as soft and light as it ever is when he’s being “charming”, but somehow much more natural, in some way Stiles can’t actually verbalize but senses all the same._ _ _ _

____“Don’t take this the wrong way, Stiles,” Theo begins... as if Stiles isn’t too liquid-boned to take anything Theo might say to him right now with anything more than a lazy shrug. “But you’d make one filthy girl. Just saying.”_ _ _ _

____Weirdly, Stiles catches the corners of his lips twitching._ _ _ _

____“Shut up,” he says, not really able to put the scorn into the words he feels sort of obligated to put there. “Like you don’t spout _actual_ porn when I fuck you.”_ _ _ _

____“Mmm.” Theo burrows his head in the curve of Stiles’s neck, and Stiles _carefully_ avoids the word ‘nuzzle’ in his head until it goes away. “Quality porn,” Siles barely hears, the words breathed and then nipped into his skin._ _ _ _

____And it’s not like Stiles is gonna disagree._ _ _ _

____He wonders, though, if he pretends hard enough... if Theo will insist on proving it to him._ _ _ _

____At this point, maybe it’s time Stiles admit it’s not _what_ they do that appeals to the kinky bastard side of him... it’s the push and pull that happens first, each and every time._ _ _ _


End file.
